One heel holder of this type is very simple in its construction and is extremely sturdy, but has the disadvantage that, in the case of an automatic release of the front jaw of the ski binding, the release lever, which is constructed with an integral stepping spur and down-holding part, must be manually swung back to the stepping-in position before the ski shoe can step in again.
Heel holders have already been suggested which are always ready for a ski shoe to step in, regardless of whether the heel holder was released voluntarily or released automatically, or whether a release took place only at the front jaw (see, for example, Austrian Pat. No. 341 393, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,453). These heel holders, however, are somewhat expensive to construct.
A goal of the invention is therefore to overcome the mentioned disadvantages and to produce a heel holder of the mentioned type which, on the one hand, is ready for a stepping in of the ski shoe after any kind of a release and, on the other hand, is extremely simple in its design.